The present invention relates to a system for evaluating a point of interest (POI) and a method thereof, more particularly, a system for evaluating a POI in which information about evaluation of POI is received from users and the received evaluation information is sent to a vehicle information center so as to provide users with more accurate evaluation information for the POI, and a method thereof.
A navigation system equipped with a vehicle indicates a current position of the vehicle and a moving direction to guide a person to a destination through a display screen by using coordinates received from a GPS (global positioning system) satellite. In other words, the navigation system indicates a moving path, an estimated time, and a distance when places of departure and destination are inputted, thereby allowing the driver of the vehicle to arrive quickly and safely at a destination that may be unfamiliar to the driver.
In addition, the navigation system provides various additional functions including a POI service, real time traffic information, information for life, a radio broadcasting signal, and a vehicle robbery alarm.
In particular, the POI service is a very convenient service since it separately stores information about positions of, for example, government offices, restaurants, department stores, and grocery stores that people frequently use and can guide users to such a destination even when the users input only the name of the destination (such as a building name) without inputting the address of the destination.
However, the conventional POI service does not provide much of user-specific information. For instance, while the POI service can provide information about the position of a restaurant, it does not provide information such as preference or satisfaction for the restaurant.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.